


sweet tangerine

by broikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: atsumu watched kiyoomi as he dug his fingernail into the peel of a mandarin orange.or ;; miya atsumu is in love
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	sweet tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in sass + posted it on twt but i wanna contribute to getting skts to top 10 lol enjoy

Atsumu watched Kiyoomi as he dug his fingernail into the peel of a mandarin orange.

Kiyoomi, sitting opposite him on the couch, Atsumu’s legs over his lap, and halfway through retrieving his snack, looked up at him. “What?” he demanded, then continued working off the peel without waiting for an answer. Once he’d gotten it out, he continued to peel at the pith on the outside of the wedges, meticulous with each piece.

_ Why does he keep eating oranges if he doesn’t like the white bits _ , Atsumu wondered, watching Kiyoomi peel at the piece of mandarin in his hands.  _ Does he like them that much?  _ He wondered this, tucking it into the spot in his mind where he kept everything he liked about Kiyoomi, every small detail of his life that he’d learned and stored to think about later or now or never again.  _ He picks at the skin around his fingernails _ .  _ He gets sleepy again around eleven AM _ .  _ He peels the white bits off his oranges _ .

And Kiyoomi did a lot of these things, like peeling the white bits off his oranges. He refused to buy shirts if the cotton was too stiff, he needed something in his arms to fall asleep, and he steeped his breakfast tea for two-and-a-half to three minutes, and made his cups with a ratio of four fifths water and one fifth milk. His favourite emoticon was colon, parentheses (though he was partial to dash, underscore, dash when Atsumu would text him something dumb), and his nose scrunched up when he yawned. He had a folder in his phone of all the pictures they took together.

Atsumu liked every single one of these things, and figured he learned a new one everyday. He figured he’d like to learn even more until forever.

And really, Atsumu liked a lot of other things about Kiyoomi, like how he peeled the white bits off his oranges. He liked his reflex to do peace signs in photos, too awkward to know what else to do with his hands, and his face when he was concentrating, his eyebrows pressed together and his lips in a pout. He liked the feeling of his hair in his hands, and how he slept with three blankets, and how he would bug Atsumu to do the laundry when he was too tired to do it himself. He liked his dimples, and his moles. He liked how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

He liked how soft his skin was after he showered, and how, if it was late enough in the night, he would laugh at almost anything they passed between each other, huddled under their covers together. He liked when he made breakfast. He liked his crooked smile. He liked when he held his hand.

Kiyoomi placed the last piece of orange in his mouth. Atsumu, now fully staring at his lover without qualm or doubt or shame, wondered what sort of things he liked about him.

**Author's Note:**

> miya atsumu u r gay
> 
> follow me places !  
> [tumblr](https://etherealparrish.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/sonokeiji_) | [HQTransWeek](https://twitter.com/HQTransWeek) | [HQ x PJO Week](https://twitter.com/HQxPJOWeek)


End file.
